Aulas Particulares
by Invernosa
Summary: Sua tutora era feita de olhos brilhantes, cabelos exóticos, sorriso arrebatador e um único defeito: amava outro.


_Naruto pertence à Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**Aulas Particulares**

.**  
**

"_Cuido dizer-lhe o amor que me tortura,  
O amor que a exalta e a pede e a chama e a implora"._

(Confinado – Pedro Bandeira)_  
_

.

* * *

- "_A __representação geométrica __dos complexos é feita num referencial cartesiano..._" – Naruto assentiu para o livro de álgebra apoiado em uma de suas pernas cruzadas, seus olhos concentrados percorreram mais algumas linhas da página 253, formando pequenos vincos em sua testa, até que ele bufou enervado e a apostila foi fechada com um estrépito – _Quem estou querendo enganar? –_ se deitou na cama, afundando o travesseiro de penas, seus dedos ávidos buscaram pelo celular na mesinha ao lado. 18h56. Nenhuma mensagem _dela _o dia inteiro_ - Onde você está?_

Observando a foto deles dois se destacando no fundo de tela do aparelho telefônico se lembrou do dia em que visitaram com seus amigos a praia de Tóquio, uma encantadora praia artificial criada na região de Odaiba. Naruto contornou com a ponta do dedo o sorriso no rosto da garota pendurada em suas costas usando um bonito chapéu branco de abas compridas, ele também sorria com os olhos fechados devido ao sol ardente, ambos com as faces coradas pelo calor do verão.

Um sorriso discreto alastrou-se em seus lábios, abaixou a tela em seu peito dispersando seu olhar pela janela do quarto, a lua surgia entre os arranha-céus da cidade de Tóquio encobrindo tudo com sua luz leitosa, incluindo o loiro que acabou por empurrar com o pé o livro que estudara para fora da cama, ele se estatelou no carpete com um pequeno baque, meio aberto com a capa dura voltada para cima, sem maiores danos.

Podia ter considerado isso como um alerta de que precisava terminar o_ Capítulo Sete - Introdução aos Números Complexos_ o mais rápido possível, caso contrário ficaria atrasado na matéria, mas ele não entenderia nada mesmo - não sem ela. Álgebra não era o seu forte, havia reprovado na matéria no último semestre do segundo ano e a escola o obrigara a escolher entre fazer aulas particulares ou repetir o ano letivo. Estava sem saída quando obviamente aceitou ter uma tutora.

Quando a conheceu, Haruno Sakura era feita de olhos brilhantes, cabelos exóticos, sorriso arrebatador e um único defeito: amava outro. No entanto, Naruto a amou a primeira vista, um amor em demasia, obstinado e irrevogável, que se intensificou nos últimos seis meses durante as tardes que passaram estudando juntos, ele sabia que não tinha a menor chance, mas também não fazia o tipo de cara que desistia fácil do que queria.

_- Vou tentar só mais uma vez... – _o loiro se levantou de modo abrupto e decidido, desviando do livro de álgebra por pouco enquanto discava o número do celular da ruivinha, tudo isso para ouvir a ligação cair direto na caixa-postal – _Droga, isso tudo é culpa minha!_ – apanhou a primeira camiseta que viu dobrada em uma pilha de roupa em seu armário e a vestiu, seus pais ainda estavam trabalhando quando finalmente deixou o apartamento silencioso, trancando a porta ao sair.

* * *

Afundou seus pés na areia sentindo os grãos se dissolverem entre seus dedos, as ondas escurecidas pela noite continuavam lambendo com languidez a margem da praia deserta, a não ser pela presença da jovem que permanecia com o olhar distante enquanto a brisa fresca bagunçava seu cabelo preso em uma trança grega, sua mente flutuava para longe sobre o céu estrelado e...

- _Qual é o meu problema? _- Sakura grunhiu de repente, enfiando as mãos nas mechas com angústia. Ela nunca havia faltado às aulas particulares sem avisar, e naquele dia simplesmente desaparecera sem mais nem menos, seu celular estava na bolsa com a bateria esgotada, mas não se importava de estar agindo feito uma irresponsável, por mais atípico que aquele comportamento lhe fosse, precisava tirar um tempo para si mesma.

Interrompeu seu momento de desespero ao lembrar-se da expressão confusa de Naruto ao ler suas anotações de álgebra logo no primeiro dia de reforço, ela tentava ter paciência com seu aprendizado lento, mas o loiro era cheio de piadinhas fora de hora o que a irritara ao extremo a principio, havia perdido a conta de quantos cascudos distribuíra em sua cabeça até ele começar realmente a prestar atenção.

Mas com o passar do tempo fora obrigada a reconhecer o seu esforço, o menino atrapalhado e travesso havia ficado de lado e dado lugar a um rapaz dedicado em seus estudos, claro que pequenos deslizes ainda aconteciam, e de vez em quando era preciso lhe dar um ou outro puxão de orelha. Afinal, Naruto sempre seria Naruto. E por mais demorado que tenha sido admitir no fundo ela gostava do seu jeito confiante, otimista e espontâneo de ser, foi assim que viraram amigos.

No entanto desde a última vez em que se viram as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, tinham marcado a aula na casa dela conforme o revezamento combinado, ele chegou no horário, seus cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos e seu perfume havia impregnado o quarto, o que gerou nela uma atração súbita que a pegou despreparada fazendo-a se atrapalhar na hora de pegar os livros em sua estante, derrubando pelo menos metade de uma fileira no carpete.

Sem pensar Naruto se abaixou para ajudá-la a apanhar os exemplares, mas seus braços acabaram se encostando no processo gerando uma estática entre eles, seus rostos estavam próximos de forma que o comprido cabelo rosado roçou no pescoço do garoto mantendo-o paralisado com o doce aroma de baunilha, até que Sakura sentiu a mão dele se fechando sobre a dela num gesto impulsivo, só que ela se esquivou levantando assustada segundos depois com um formigamento na pele.

_- Eu nunca comentei... Mas a cor do seu cabelo é linda – _Naruto tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, seu tom era alegre, e apesar de ter se recomposto ele ainda esfregava a nuca num claro sinal de constrangimento.

- _Você acha mesmo?_ –Sakura o encarou surpresa – _Já estou acostumada com boa parte das pessoas sempre me estranhando por causa disso._

_- Acho, isso é porque elas não veem o que eu vejo_ –o olhar dele era de contemplação.

-_ E o que você vê?_ –ela estava ruborizada, mas a curiosidade era maior e o ímpeto de ir mais a fundo quase uma obrigação, o observou refletir sobre a melhor forma de se explicar, até que seu olhar ficou estático sobre o dela e seu semblante atipicamente sério, nada poderia ser mais honesto do que o que viria a seguir.

_- Um dia minha mãe me contou que meu pai se apaixonou por ela no momento em que viu seu cabelo avermelhado,_ _mas eu nunca havia entendido realmente como isso era possível... Até te conhecer – _dito isso o silêncio reinou entre eles, ambos mantinham os rostos baixos e corados até a última fibra, no entanto Naruto tinha um dom natural para a descontração, e logo havia mudado de assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Sakura nunca se esqueceria de suas palavras.

Foi com estes pensamentos em mente que ela recolheu sua bolsa determinada, voltou para o deque de madeira que acompanhava a orla da praia, espanando a areia de seus pés antes de calçar novamente suas botas de cano curto, alinhando seu vestido amarelo ao corpo com uma leve sacudidela, estava a ponto de partir quando uma voz rouca a chamou de repente.

- _Faz tempo que está esperando, Sakura?_ – ela se virou para encará-lo e encontrou olhos negros insondáveis, em outra época teria estremecido diante deles, mas acabava de ocorrer à jovem que o moreno de pele pálida não surtia mais o mesmo efeito de outrora sobre ela, o torpor que a consumia ao sentir sua aproximação havia evaporado e nem havia se dado conta disso até então.

- _Sim, mas isso não é de hoje, não é mesmo Sasuke?_ – e o dispensou aprumando a bolsa nos ombros, estava decidida a seguir seu caminho – _Mas não se preocupe acaba de me ocorrer que tem alguém mais importante me esperando._

- _Como é?_ – o costumeiro tom indiferente denotava certa inconformidade - _Não me diga que é aquele imbecil do dobe_...

- _Difícil saber – _Sakura lançou por sobre o ombro um breve olhar duro que ameaçou desconcertá-lo, só ameaçou -_ Já que o único imbecil que conheço eu já encontrei - _não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou o inesperado convite do Uchiha para se encontrarem àquela noite, pouco antes de ficar incomunicável, logo ele que era a insensibilidade em pessoa desprezando seus sentimentos por anos a fio, talvez fosse uma questão de confirmar o que já sabia, ela estava fazendo a escolha certa ao partir e deixá-lo para trás, sem demora se precipitou pelas suas de Tóquio.

* * *

Naruto voltava para casa amuado, segurando uma sacola de compras, ele chutou uma pedrinha solta no calçamento que foi parar do outro lado da rua, sua única alternativa foi procurar por Sakura na residência dos Haruno, há cinco quadras de onde morava, mas a jovem tinha saído sem dizer para onde ia, nem seus pais conseguiam entrar em contato com ela, seu paradeiro era um verdadeiro enigma.

Havia aproveitado na volta para passar em uma mercearia e comprar seu jantar, ele estava por sua conta uma vez que Kushina teria plantão médico e Minato provavelmente chegaria tarde do escritório na Prefeitura. Decorrido mais de dez minutos na prateleira de macarrão instantâneo, tempo que levou para escolher quais seriam os sabores daquela noite, optou por um de Camarão, outro de Picanha e para encerrar um de Costela com Molho de Churrasco.

Sabia que tinha assustado a ruivinha com sua declaração inesperada, mas sua personalidade impulsiva falara mais alto, estava guardando aqueles sentimentos dentro dele havia muito tempo e por mais que tivesse planejado um momento ideal para contar o que sentia a ela, viu as palavras saltando para fora de sua boca em uma verborragia incontrolável, tudo por causa de um toque singelo que o fez entrar em conflito consigo mesmo.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, seus pés faziam o percurso de casa no modo automático, por isso quando atingiu um dos extremos da ponte sobre uma nascente que cortava as ruas do bairro, Naruto permaneceu indiferente ao vulto vindo em sua direção, mas ao olhar de relance novamente suas pernas estancaram no meio da travessia tamanha surpresa, enquanto seu corpo absorvia o impacto de um menor que se agarrou a ele.

_- Sakura?! - _encarou perplexo o monte de fios rosados, o rosto dela continuava pressionado contra sua camiseta e a vontade de afastá-la era inexistente, até que ela olhou para cima fitando seus olhos em um silencioso pedido de desculpas – _Onde você estava?..._

- _Eu fui até a sua casa... – _eles falaram ao mesmo tempo -_ Eu sinto muito..._ – repetiram, e foi impossível conter o riso dessa vez.

- _Você primeiro_ – Naruto cedeu.

_- Desde aquele dia no meu quarto... Naruto, eu não sabia o que pensar, eu passei a tarde inteira na praia e finalmente percebi que... Nós somos amigos, mas eu não posso mais negar que amo você!_

_- O quê?_ – realmente ele não tinha nada mais inteligente para dizer?

Naruto estava lindo encarando-a com seus olhos inocentes meio aparvalhados, os lábios cheios e macios levemente apartados um do outro em choque, ele havia ficado sem reação. Contudo Sakura estava bem consciente, esticando-se na ponta dos pés para ficar à sua altura não hesitou um só segundo ao beijá-lo com amor, sua boca encontrando a dele sem nenhuma resistência, se encaixando perfeitamente.

Se libertando do torpor que o consumia Naruto correspondeu com ardor e entusiasmo, a sacola que segurava sumiu do seu alcance, enquanto uma de suas mãos cingia a cintura da pequena ajudando-a a se sustentar, e a outra arrebatava o seu cabelo pela nuca, desarrumando todo o seu penteado ao que um suspiro escapava, ele a prensou contra a mureta de madeira, ouvindo o som suave do riacho correndo sob eles.

- _É disso que estou falando..._ – Sakura ofegou em seus braços, em uma pausa para tomar ar.

- _Eu também te amo tanto! –_ Naruto a girou em seus braços, ouvindo sua risada gostosa, ele a beijou novamente antes de segurar sua mão com um sorriso enorme adornando a boca, recolheu os suprimentos que haviam caído – _Eu farei minha especialidade para o jantar, pode apostar que você nunca comeu nada tão delicioso! Podemos colocar umas luzes de velas pra ficar mais romântico se quiser... – _seguiu com seu falatório habitual.

_- Luzes de vela e ramén? – _ela riu alto dessa vez, conhecia muito bem qual era a especiaria da qual ele tanto se gabava – _Acho melhor você deixar isso comigo, seu atrapalhado._

_- Nada disso, hoje é por minha conta – _retorquiu decidido, fazendo-a crer que seria inútil discutir com ele.

O fato de não existir melhor lugar no mundo para se estar do que ao lado de quem nos faz feliz nunca fez tanto sentido para os dois, se envolver romanticamente com uma pessoa que corresponde seu amor na mesma medida tem a capacidade de proporcionar algo inesquecível, mas vivenciar isso ao lado de alguém que além de tudo é seu melhor amigo é uma das experiências de vida mais realizadoras e raras.

* * *

**N/A:** esse casal é apaixonante e devia ser bem mais explorado, se gostar deixe seu comentário ou favorite. Beijos!


End file.
